Homework's Sweet Kiss
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: Jacob teaches Renesmee Chemistry, in his own odd way. Entry for the Stephenie Meyer fan page: Renesmee's School Life. Come in at third place!


Homework's Sweet Kiss.

I sighed as I awoke in the morning, looking out my window to the icy rain hitting my window outside. I hated the cold! I flopped back against my bed, not wanting to go to school. But then I smiled, thinking that Jake will be there. Ever since I was ten, I had been going to school in Forks. I had been home schooled before then, which I hated, because it was all work and no play, but going to school wasn't that much better, until Jacob started going with me. He was always worried for my safety while I was in school, and just because he still looks like a very mature sixteen year old, they believed his age and allowed him into Forks high. I couldn't believe just how much Jacob had made school better for me. Though, there was the odd occasion that I couldn't think what to do because of his presence, which didn't really worry me.

I didn't really understand why he would want to do high school over again, just for me? It didn't make much sense to me. It was probably not such a bad idea in some ways though. Jacob hadn't ever really been that great with creative writing, which was where I came in. The last two years he had failed that class, until I started helping him. He had been acing all this years' classes, but I was beginning to think that he was just trying to fail the class so he could spend more time with me as I taught him. It was just the kind of thing he would do, but I didn't mind. Any time with Jacob, I loved. It didn't matter if we were just doing homework or just talking, I loved been with him. There was just something about his presence that was so calming and warm. He brought a smile to my face just by been around.

I loved him with my life.

Quickly I got dressed for school, before racing outside as I heard Jacob's motorbike outside. I couldn't believe he was picking me up today! He didn't often get time to pick me up with having duties with the pack, but I loved it when he did!

I stood in the doorway of the house, the wind blowing past me and inside. I was thankful that the ice rain had finally stopped. I watched as he ran over to me quickly, a smile was spread over his lips widely as he ran. I smiled back widely, mimicking him.

"Ness," he said loudly, picking me up in his arms tightly and spinning me around in a circle before setting me down on the doorstep. His gaze held mine and I couldn't help but go into a sort of trance like state. His chocolate eyes were just so capturing to me. I leant into the touch of his warm hand been placed on my cheek. I shivered at the difference in temperature between us. I was basically ice against his smouldering hand.

"Jake," I whispered, looking into his eyes as he leant down closer to me. We hadn't ever done this before. Why now?

I almost jumped as I heard someone clear their throat. Both our eyes shot behind me and into the house, where my father was standing with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Damn it! How embarrassing‼

Jacob stepped back as Edward came over to us. I had no idea what to say or do. I just wanted to hide from my father. I wasn't as open to my parents as I was to Jake. Jacob never doubted my ideas or wants, like my parents did. He wasn't one to judge me quickly like them. He understood me and gets me. Even in the times I think it's impossible for anyone to understand me.

"You two better get going," my father said in a deep tone, holding Jacob's gaze as he spoke. I knew there was silent conversation going on between them now. "You'll be late otherwise." I felt Jacob's hand take hold of mine softly in his. He smiled down at me.

"Come on Ness," he said cheerfully, keeping me close to his body as we walked out into the cold. I was glad that I had my nice warm wolf at my side to keep me warm throughout the icy day. I leant into his side, smiling as I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

I leant into his back as he drove us to school on his Harley. I couldn't believe just how much his warmth was protecting me from the weather chilling me to the bone. I wasn't even cold at all, as long as I was against him.

The rest of the school day was far too slow to my liking. I was glad when our last lesson came. I sighed, trying to pay attention to what Mr Tanner was saying in the history lesson. I hated all history, apart from the Quileute history. Why I couldn't have attended La Push's high school I would never know, but I would rather learn everything there was to know how about them, rather than what I was learning here. I rolled my eyes, annoyed and let out a big sigh as the bell went.

Finally! One minuter and I would have gone crazy!

Jacob stood up, taking my books and homework for me, and took my hand as we walked out of the classroom. I could feel all eyes were on us, well Jacob at least. Everyone gawked at him like a male supermodel, and I was proud of that and that he was mine. I wouldn't have had it any other way. I smiled up to him as we walked to our lockers. He stayed silent as he repacked his locker as I did to mine. I wondered what was on his mind. Though I wasn't sure what it was, I could tell there was something.

"Ready?" he asked with a slight smile, taking even more of my homework from my locker from me. I was glad that he didn't mind taking my homework for me. It was always so heavy, - and that's coming from a vampire hybrid for crying out loud!

"Sure am!" I beamed, walking beside him as we left the school. I felt his arm suddenly wrap around my waist again. I smiled and leant into his warmth, feeling relaxed in his presence. We both stopped suddenly at someone calling out my name.

"Renesmee, wait up!" Alex, my friend shouted as he ran up to us, waving his hand in the air. He was a lot alike my father, but more in a human way of course. If he had golden eyes instead of green and had flawless pale skin instead of pimply, he would look just like my father, but a little younger maybe.

"Hey Alex," I mumbled, kind of shy around him because of Jacob, but Jacob been there didn't seem to faze Alex one bit.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for the science project?" he asked quickly, acting as if Jacob wasn't even there. I wondered how he could act so calm and cool around him. It seemed to be that any of the other guys stayed away from me while Jacob was around me, and that was how I liked it.

I looked up to Jacob, wondering what he was thinking. He looked slightly worried. "No, I've already got a partner," I smiled, leaning into his chest and wrapping my arms around his back, making it clear who was my partner and who he was to me. I could feel Jacob's smile coming down on me now as his arms wrapped around me. Alex's face fell with hearing my answer. I had to say that I was feeling a little sorry for disappointing him, but, there was only one partner I was ever going to choose.

My Jacob, over and over, time and time again.

"Okay. I'll see you around then," he mumbled, walking off quickly towards the school bus.

Jacob looked down to me with curious eyes as we walked to his motorbike. "Who was he?"

"An old friend," I answered.

"I've never seen him before."

I turned around while walking backwards, watching him. He was seriously jealous! I couldn't believe him. Did he not know how I felt about him? Obviously not. . . "His in my classes," I shrugged, trying to make nothing of it, just like how it was, nothing.

"The ones I am not in?" he questioned yet again. I rolled my eyes at him. He could be so dramatic sometimes!

"Are you jealous Jacob?"

He stayed silent for a moment and I couldn't believe it! I knew whenever he stayed silent, that it was always the answer of yes. Why the hell was he jealous? I chose him as my partner, not Alex.

"Maybe a little," he finally admitted.

I rolled my eyes, slapping his shoulder playfully as I got on his bike. "Don't be you stupid wolf. Your mine, whither you like it or not!"

He looked over his shoulder to me as he started the engine. He had a goofy smile on his face. "Really?" he asked, the smile turning cocky and crooked. It was that smile which made me lose my concentration. There was just something about it that was so distracting!

"Yes, really," I smiled, leaning into his back again and wrapping my arms around his waist, bringing me closer to him. I breathed in his musky woodsy scent and smiled. "I'm in love with you Jacob," I admitted. I hadn't ever said it to him before, but it was true. I did love him.

He turned around, smiling. "I feel the same way." I smiled back, not sure what to say. I stayed silent as he started to drive. My mind was full with thoughts. I smiled at one from this morning when he obviously was going to kiss me until my father rudely interrupted. I held Jake tighter after that thought, keeping my eyes closed as a wider smile came across my face, imagining how it probably would have felt. I wondered how long he had loved me for. I had always loved him, but it's only been recently that I felt like I was in love with him. He had been there for me for so long, always listening to what I had to say and protecting me from everything I needed to be protected from. He was my world; there was no doubt about that.

"Hey, do you mind if we go to my place for a while?" he asked, breaking me out of my fantasy as he looked over his shoulder to me. I smiled and nodded. I loved whenever we went to his place. There was just something about us been alone together and knowing that my father wasn't able to hear our thoughts and suddenly come in and tell one of us off. I was still yet to get used to controlling my thoughts when Jacob was around, but what do you expect from a seventeen year old teenager with an amazing boyfriend such as Jacob?

On the way towards La Push, I enjoyed to the scenery of the beach. The sun was setting and with the cloud building back up again, they were lit brightly with rays of pink, orange, purple and red. The colours of the sky and clouds lit up the ocean and everything that touched it with its splashes of beauty. I loved La Push for its beach and sunsets. It was my favourite place to come.

I felt the bike starting to slow a little and looked up to see Jacob's house just ahead of us. I felt a thrill of excitement go through me. As the bike slowed to an almost stop, I jumped off quickly, waiting for Jacob. He looked to me with a soft but wary face. I guess he was wondering why I was so enthusiastic about doing our homework today, but that wasn't answer I could ever tell him. I didn't even know myself.

He put the bike on its stand and took our backpacks off of his shoulder and into his hand. I went to take mine, but he jerked his hand away far too quickly. I looked up to him confused and there was a smug smile on his face. I rolled my eyes playfully at him, knowing that he was now teasing me. I knew what would come next, and this time I was going to beat him. Before he could even say the words for a race, I ran towards the veranda of his house and touched the doorframe as quickly as I could.

"I won!" I shouted, as my hand was covered by his quickly as I had placed it on the doorframe. He was fast even in his human form.

"You cheated," he smirked, looking me in the eyes.

"Cause you always win," I poked my tongue out at him as I opened the door and went inside. I smiled at the feeling of relaxation coming over me as I walked into the house. It always felt homely, relaxing and loving whenever we came here. It had always had a nicer feeling than the Cullen house, and I didn't even know why. You would think that a place like your own home would feel the nicest, and not someone else's place.

I heard a noise behind me and looked to Jacob, seeing that he was setting our homework over the boards of the floor. I sighed, placing my hands on my hips. Did we really have to do our homework now? We had only just come from school and I wanted a break! I was so glad that I only had a year of school left. I couldn't wait until I was out of school and was able to do anything I wanted,

I dropped to my knees with a grunt, knowing that I wouldn't be getting out of this with Jacob. He was one for getting the things you hated most out of the way with. I lay down beside him, grabbing a pen from my bag and got started. Two hours later and we still weren't done. I sighed, getting annoyed. There was just too much homework! I wished there was a way of using my gifts to get it done quicker.

Jacob got up and turned the lights on for us, before coming back and starting his science homework as I was. I hated science the most! It was always so confusing. I looked to him as I heard him sigh in annoyance. _Finally_, I thought, knowing that just maybe I could get out of doing the homework until later or in the morning. I sat up, leaning up against the couch behind us. I stretched and yawned, bored and tired from doing the stupid work. You could just tell how much I hated homework . . .

I could see Jacob eyeing me with another smirk. I knew I wasn't getting out of homework that easily, sadly. I groaned and leant back down and got back to work, only to be pushed onto my back so quickly I didn't know what hit me.

What the hell?

My vision finally focused, I looked Jacob in the eye as he held my gaze. He had a different smirk now. It was more cocky and confident. He was laying over me, placing all his weight on both of his hands above my head. I didn't even realize that I was cold until he was leaning down on me. His eyes were unreadable, but I could see something in them that I wasn't sure of.

"We're supposed to learning science," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled crookedly.

"We are," he smirked, his eyes changing. "I'm teaching you chemistry." I giggled and then felt his hand rest softly on the side of my face, catching my full attention. His eyes were a smouldering russet. I couldn't look away from them. They were just so intense. It was impossible to look away, or so I thought. His hand slowly ran along the length of my jawline as he lent closer to me. My eyes closed with relaxation of his presence flowing through me, and then . . . the tender, sweet and smooth kiss of his lips on mine. Our first kiss . . . there was so much running through my mind at that point. What would dad and mum think? Would they approve? Would Jacob get into huge trouble with kissing me? I pushed it all aside, not caring and only thinking of the one thing that was happening to me now. Jacob.

I sighed as a thrill of electricity coursed through me. This was the best thing I had ever felt. It was just like how I had imagined it, if not better.

Yes, it was better, by far.

His lips brushed over mine as he pulled away, still holding my gaze. I couldn't speak. I didn't feel like I was strong enough to. I felt so weak, and yet so good. I smiled up to him, not really knowing what to say.

"Enjoyed your lesson Miss Cullen?" he smiled, leaning in and kissing me softly again. I smiled under his lips, my hands running along the length of his jaws as he pulled away again.

"Defiantly," I whispered. Thanks to Jacob, I wasn't ever going to hate science again.


End file.
